Feathers, Tourists, and the Colors of the World
by shells210
Summary: Wren Brookes and Isabella De Marlo have spent nearly three hundred years together, flying under the radar and having a grand time watching the world. Up until they find themselves asked to join the worlds youngest super heroes by none other than Klarion the witch boy. What girl wouldn't jump at the chance to help save the world, and maybe cause a little chaos along the way?
1. Welcome To The World Isabelle

Welcome to the show! the first two chapters are more like prologues so feel free to jump strait to three if you like.

I don't own YJ

* * *

**Milan, Italy**

**February 29th, 1340**

With him, she'd had absolutely wonderful times. They had traveled across the country, visited Venice, Rome, and Sicily. Ridden horses across the beach, taken carriages through towns so filled with people and fantastic views and street performer's that made the gypsy caravans that had rode through her home in the Julian Alps look like dogs that had learned to lay.

And she loved him, her fantastic, impossible husband. For all his oddities and all the damnation she had surely earned from the church for her love of one so far from human, he was the kindest, most wonderful person that Catherine De Marlo had ever met.

But if this didn't end soon she would be pushing his immortal bottom of the nearest cliff.

A strangled scream ripped from her lips as another ripple of pain tore through her abdomen, flames of agony rippling in her muscles as her love stood between her wide spread legs, concern pinching his brow and worry clouding his dark eyes. Catherine threw her head back, gasping for breath and gripping tightly at the crumpled sheets beneath her sweat slick body.

"Come on now Cath, just a bit more," He urged, rubbing her knee in as much comfort as any man could offer in such a time. It was a struggle not to lash out at him, to start thrashing and screaming to the heavens. Her body convulsed and she felt something shift, pushing another cry out of her sore throat and making the young woman suck in as much air as she could before the final contraction hit and she shouted her lungs empty before going limp, drinking in as much air as she could while tiny wails filled the room.

"Amazing. You're magnificent Catherine De Marlo," her eyes had shut, but her lips lifted at the complement, chest heaving and body aching all over. Footsteps made themselves heard and a warm hand touched her shoulder, calling her back from the tempting depths of unconsciousness and forcing her eyes open. Catherine looked up, watching the smile dance across her husband's face, the small, still drying bundle in his arms making small sounds of distress. Weakly, she reached up, and carefully he lowered the newly arrived child into arms. A girl.

"well, Pietro, what shall we call her?" she murmured, glancing away from her daughter and up to her husband when he brushed away a curling strand of damp air on her forehead.

"Isabella," he replied, stroking her wife's cheek, "Isabella De Marlo."


	2. A Wren In The Witch Trials

Fair warning, cursing will be in this story.

Also I forgot to mention earlier but there are some Supernatural references in this story. Sorry.

Ownership is to someone other than myself. Sorry.

* * *

**Salem Massachusetts**

**July 29, 1692 **

She felt around for the lock in the dark, silently cursing whom ever had decided to make the door knob out of iron. A hiss slid out of the girls teeth as her finger tips burned, bolts of pain racing up her arms as the keys in her other hand singed her flesh. pure fucking iron.

At last she managed to shove the key in and get the handle turned enough to shove the old oak piece open and slip through, glancing heavenward when dozens of footsteps made themselves heard directly above her head. It had taken longer than anticipate but it seemed that the people after her had finally made a sweep of the upper levels and were on their way to the basement she had fled to. With a soft curse the young woman pushed through the door and shut it behind her, locking it quickly before tossing the key as far away from her as she could and cradling her hands to her chest.

After a moment's hesitation she began rushing up the stone steps of the storm cellar, pausing to push up the wooden doors and peeking out to see if the coast was clear. Once she had confirmed there was no one was there she slipped out and took off at a dead run, sucking in unnecessary oxygen to encourage her limbs to move faster across the wide yard of the abandon church house, wide skirt catching on the shrubbery once she had cleared the grass and hit the bordering woods. Her clothes tore and the sleeves of her dress were ripped off almost entirely but she didn't stop running, at the time she couldn't afford to. The trees were to dense for the scant light of the moon to filter through, let alone for the young woman to have room to take off.

Behind her she could hear the shouts of men, grown distant but still intelligible. Cries of 'witch' and 'whore' echoes behind her and pushed the girl to run faster. Briars scratched into her legs and arms, yanked her hair out of its pins and sent it tumbling down her shoulders in tangled waves of wheat.

She made a sharp turn, hitting a branch full force and sending a twisted limb strait through her eyes. With a startled cry the girl stumbled away, ankle catching on a root beneath her and sending the frightening colonist falling down into a short bank and the creek thereafter, splashing into the icy liquid and gasping aloud when her head went under, pulling water into her lungs. The blonde thrashed about before stilling, eyes opening and breath stopped. She glanced around, watching the churning water still and listening for anything but the constant, steady pounding of her heart.

After a moment she pulled herself out, head breaking the surface and coughing badly as she struggled to rid herself of the uncomfortable feeling of having water where it didn't belong. After trudging to the shore she bent over, opening her mouth and ejecting as much of the spring flooded creek from her body as she could.

"damnable wroresons," she spat, glaring back the way she came before dredging herself out of the water, long strands of tangles hair clinging to her skin.

"Wroena!" a voice snapped from behind, causing the girl to spin around in surprise, almost falling back into the water before a hand reached out and closed around her wrist, keeping her from falling.

"father!" she squeaked in surprise, staring at the tall man before her. Relief coursed through her and she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding, coughing when water she hadn't gotten rid of caught in her throat. Her father hit her back when she began coughing, mumbling under his breath and casting glances around them.

"You're alright?" he asked, and Wroena nodded, striating up at last and leaning into her father's hand.

"I'm fine. Have they given up searching? Where's mother? Is Millicent alright? What of Anne and Benjamin?" she questioned, allowing her father to steer her back to the trees and out of sight toward the cabin they resided in the woods.

"They're still looking, though our house is safe for the moment. Your mother was caught but the trial won't hold. Anne and Bennie have gone now I know not where."

The two walked side by side through the trees listening intently for the sound of their pursuers and not even relaxing once they were safely inside the house, both moving immediately to begin gathering supplies. They were leaving that night, they had planned to leave the town the day the accusations first began, all of the family knowing that one, if not all of them would be brought before the judge at some point. They had set plans in place, plans to run as soon as things turned bad, to go south to Boston and catch a boat to Philadelphia where Wroena's uncle Elias lived.

"you never answered me about Millicent," she pointed out, tucking her mothers necklaces into her pocket and packing away her sister's dress's into a trunk while tucking her own into a small pack.

"Millie is safe with Thomas, no one seems to think her anything aside of a pious, god fearing human," the man stated, folding up his sons shirt and packing into his own case.

"Truly?" a brow arched and lips twisted into an amused smile at the thought.

"Yes. Do you have everything?" her father asked, walking over and taking her pack, slinging it over his shoulder and looking around for anything they might still need. Food was unnecessary, as was water so only a change in clothes and a bit of soap was all they truly needed to take.

"I do. To Boston then?" the young girl, no older than 12 looked up at her father, nerves twisting in her stomach.

"yes, to Boston. Here," he said, pushing a plain dress into her hands, "it would look badly if you were in such a tattered state."

Wroena nodded, taking the dress and changing quickly while her father left the house to fetch the horses, returning shortly to call her out. When the girl stepped out into the moon light she paused, eyes snapping to the two taller figures standing next to her father, a boy and a girl. She smiled.

"Ben, Anne, you're alright!" a grin made it's way onto the face of the youngest of the Brookes siblings and she started forward, allowing herself to be pulled into the embrace of her older brother and his twin sister.

"yes, we're fine, and you? Nothing to bad?" Her brother pushed out to arms length, looking her over with care while she nodded and did the same with him and her sister.

"yes, yes I'm fine. It's only mother we're missing. Are we going to get her?" Wroena's brows pinched with worry and Anne nodded in confirmation.

"yes," she stated, "we're going to get her while you and father go ahead to Bothon and find a ship to take us south."

"enough," he father ordered, pulling the youngest away from the two older teenagers and pushing her carefully towards the horses, "we need to go while the moon is high and the others can't catch us. You two will get your mother out only if it seems the trial will end badly for her, otherwise keep quiet and keep out of the jails. We'll leave within the month so hurry along after us understand?"

While the two nodded and confirmed that yes, they did know what wa needed to be done the Blonde haired girl mounted the horse and adjusted her skirts around her legs. She was soon joined by her father and the two other children bid them both goodbye as they turned their mounts to the trail and started off, riding into the shadows of the night.


	3. Lights Request: Enter The Witch Boy

Have I mentioned how much I love Billy? No? Well I am now.

* * *

**Fawcett City**

**January 1, 2016 **

"Billy! Heads up!" blue eyes shot up and the fifteen year old boy leapt forwards, diving out of the way of a volley of compact snow and scrambling behind a messily built wall of the same white powder. He shivered when the cold seeped through his jeans and pressed his back against the deceivingly hard packed wall, hands already moving to create his own arsenal of snow.

"how many of them are there?" he asked, turning his attention to the girl working on the wall, watching her pack more snow onto the structure. Blonde hair tucked up into a black beanie and one of Billy's own jackets thrown onto her shoulders, cheeks flushed bright red and teeth shining through a grin, Wren Brookes didn't pause in her work when she replied.

"Dunno," she admitted, ducking a snowball aimed at her head, "twelve? Where's Mary and freeboys?*"

"Kit and Freddy had to go home, their dad called, Mary went with them to get hot chocolate for us," he stood up, flinging powder balls across the field of the snow covered park and cheering when it hit its target.

"Crap. Two against twelve. Hey, start digging down would you? Maybe we can dig a trench and tilt the wall a little bit over for extra cover," Wren ordered, stacking more snow on top of the shield while Billy nodded and did as she instructed, using the snow he displaced to add to the mounting pile of ammunition.

"we could use Kit and Freddy right about now huh?" he commented, listening to the children of the opposing side shouting out to each other, high schoolers calling orders to their younger siblings.

"No kidding, Freddy's got one heck of an arm," she grinned, peeking over the barrier and chucking snow balls at the other side, yelping when one struck her in the face and calling foul at the others once she had stopped sputtering half melted water.

Laughing at his friend Billy kept digging, Wren helping him out and the both of them sending out small missiles of snow every few seconds until they were both huddled down under a foot of snow and behind a wall of another two and a half feet.

And then everything went silent.

The other occupants of the park continued their business, couples walked by with Starbucks and parents played with their children nearer the swing sets. But the opposing team had lost all sound.

The two sophomores exchanged looks, both growing slightly nervous when the silence continued. When Billy motioned upwards Wren nodded, shifting to her knees and grimacing when the water soaking into her converse. The friends slowly rose up, about to look over the wall when they found themselves pelted mercilessly with hard and light packed snow balls, both of them shouting and yelling when they were surrounded and attacked by thirteen other teenagers.

Wren lunged, tackling two boys from their schools soccer team into a mound of snow and shoving the frozen sky water into their faces while two other girls threw snow at her and ended up jumping atop her and pinning the blonde girl between them. Billy was treated to the same treatment, finding himself face first in the dead grass and icy mud while middle schoolers and highchoolers alike piled atop the superhero.

Laughter and shouts of complaint, accompanied by shrieks brought on by snow falling between bodies and clothe as the boys and girls attacked each other, teams dissolving and snow flying in a free for all of epic proportions.

At some point Billy managed to grab Wrens hand and pull her away, both teens running as fast as their legs would take them away from the battle field and to the waiting girl standing on the side walk, bundled up in a blue turtle neck and a white scarf, black hair falling to her shoulders and dark eyes shining with laughter as she held out two of the three styrofoam cups to the wet, shivering warriors.

Billy let out a sigh of relief when the warm liquid filled his form, bringing heat to his core and smiling at the two girls. Wren tugged his jacket closer to her and Mary huddled up next to him, all three sharing heat in the 17 degree weather.

"God it's freezing out here," Wren stated, shivering and pressing closer to the black haired boy, Mary nodding in agreement and doing the same.

"No kidding. You guys wanna come over tomorrow? Uncle Dudley said we can camp out in the living room if it's still cold," Billy offered, walking between his friends and exiting the park.

"Sure! We can all hang out, Freddy and Kit could come to and maybe we could all have a sleepover or something?" Mary looked at Wren over Billy's shoulder, asking her opinion on the matter.

"Sounds fun!" she chirped, grinning widely. Billy's apartment might be cramped for all five teenagers, but they had all spent enough time together over the last three years no one really paid attention to being within close quarters with one another anymore.

A sharp beeping caught the attention of all three teenagers and Billy pulled his arm away from Wren while Mary released his other limb, both girl stepping back and together when the boy pulled out his phone, flipping it open and answering with a curious 'hello?'. A few nods and a discreet 'where?' were all that he said before hanging up and shoving the electronic into his pocket and turning to give the two girls an apologetic smile.

"Sorry but I've got to go." He started walking backwards, distancing himself from the young women.

"Your boss?" Wren asked, though she already knew the answer, glancing towards the setting sun.

Billy nodded and Mary shook her head and tugged at Wrens arm, both girls bidding Billy farewell before walking away and leaving Billy to run off and find a place to transform before flying away.

* * *

Warm air hit her face and stung her fingers when Wren stepped into the town house, calling a final farewell to Mary before shoving the door shut and pulling her shoes off, shedding her friends coat and hanging it from the old wooden hall tree and peeling off her soaking wet jeans and formerly fluffy socks.

The young woman jogged up the stairs, chucking the wet material into a laundry basket and pulling on a pair of fleece pajama bottoms, exchanging her frigid t-shirt for a thick lined hoodie.

"Wren, that you?" a voice called from down the hall, familiar and feminine.

"yeah, it's me Iz!" she called back, shoving her hands into her pocket of her hoodie and walking down the short hallway to peak into the older girls office, smiling at the mess of papers and odd trinkets that had been scattered about the room.

"I'm going out tonight," Isabelle stated, spinning around in her large leather chair for the hell of it and smiling at the younger woman, waves of chocolate cascading down her shoulders.

"'Kay. Mary, Kit, Freddy, and I are going to spend the day at Billy's tomorrow, provided his boss doesn't call. We might end up sleeping over too," Wren explained, pushing a hand through her short, pale lock, letting them fall back to the seams of her hood.

"Take a toothbrush," the older girl advised before turning back to her laptop and starting to type once more.

"You writing a new book?"

"yep, need to find an English to Atlantean dictionary though. Maybe I should just take a class and learn the language…" the older girl glared at the illuminated screen, light slanting through the semi closed blinds shining across her dark hair in the low light.

"Add one more to the twenty something you already know?" the younger girl arched a brow, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Sure, make it an even twenty eight. I've got time." Her fingers started moving, tapping at the key pad slowly before catching a more steady flow. Wren sighed, recognizing the signs that her sister was falling back into her 'writing state'.

"If you need me, give a shout Iz" she said, turning and heading for the stairs.

The wood thumped under her bare feet as Wren skipped down the stairs walking into the kitchen and pulling out a mug, pouring milk into it and placing the ceramic into the microwave before letting it heat. The girl started humming quietly to herself, an upbeat tune from centuries past. Dancing around slightly she pulled out a packet of chocolate, mouthing the lyrics, all of them French, before spinning around in the small areas and stopping just in time to pull out the mug and poor in the powder, mixing them when.

That done she walked into the living room, tile turning to cream carpet and her butt finding a place in the deep cushions of the couch, flicking the TV on. A frown marred her features when the familiar, angry British man started yelling at her to wake up, shouting about aliens and how the league was in league with them.

"It's a damn good thing he doesn't know what else is out there," Wren mumbled, glancing at a side table picture of her other sister, the current CEO of the television station that broadcast Godfrey's news. If he ever found out one of his bosses, if that was what she counted as, was anything but human, he would pitch a fit.

Yipping brought the immortal out of her musings and drew her attention to the small black and white face of a puppy, a recent birthday gift from Billy. The newest addition to her family, a six week out miniature Australian shepherd. Jean barked at his owned, wining loudly and leaping up onto the couch next to her, crawling across her and demanding attention. Which she gave, ignoring the ranting of the man on screen.

"Humans are weird, huh Krory?" she smiled, wiggling her fingers before the pups mouth and giggling lightly when he chewed on the tips of them.

"You really think so?" a voice asked, high pitched and familiar. But no matter how familiar it was Wren's first instinct was to chuck her hot chocolate at who ever had snuck into her house and spoken directly out of her line of sight.

This was exactly what she did, only to have the cup shatter and the liquid splash on impact with a shield of crimson energy.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" the owner of the voice asked, pouting in mock offense and stroking the back of the tabby in his arms.

"oh my god," Wren groaned, slumping back into the arm of seat while the little dog went into a barking frenzy and hid under the couch, still shy of new comers and terrified of the magic user.

"Yes, something I can do?" The lord of chaos asked, pout morphing into a grin.

"Knock next time maybe?" she grumbled, glaring at him when he took an uninvited seat in the rocking chair, Teakle in his lap.

"Hmmm, no!" he grinned wider, giving the joker a run for his money.

Wren sighed.

"Well then, mister god father is your daughter getting married or is this just business? Unless you've come to visit for pleasure? It's been a few decades since you've taken time to just hang out with us lowly earth planed being."

"Two out of three. Wroena, how do you feel about sidekicks?"

* * *

***According to the YJ wiki Mary Bromfield, along with Kit and Freddy Freeman are former members of the team with Mary and Freddy (who was crippled by Captain Nazi) both given small portions of Captain Marvels powers, there's by becoming sergeant marvel and captain marvel jr. respectively. Kit was Kid Eternity in the Marvel comics, and summoned the souls of the dead. **


	4. Happy New Year

Welcome back! I've never updated a story so fast before! Hope you guys enjoy it! Still working on my other stories, so they'll be out soon too.

Please enjoy, we're getting to the team now~

Also, I'm making this up as I go, hence the formerly unmentioned involvement of Klarion.

* * *

**New Orleans, January 4**

**22:01**

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Because. Klare asked us to help and we agreed."

"We're kinda just messing with everything for our little lord of cha- hold up, this is it! See? Sidekicks on that car up there!"

"God you two. Try not to die alright sis?" the black car stopped at the edge of the junk yard and the doors opened, two girls slipping out and stepping away. The blond poked her head into the car briefly, smiling cheerfully at the dark haired boy inside.

"Chill out Bennie, no one even knows how to kill us these days. It'll be fine!" Wren stated, confidence rolling off of her in waves.

"Aliens Wroena. Aliens! We have no idea how their technology might affect people like us." He insisted, twisting in his seat and giving his sister an annoyed, older brother look. Before Wren could reply Isabelle stepped further away from them, saying she had to go now or mess up the set up they'd worked out with their witchling before opening an old shed and stepping in, disappearing with a flash of dark red.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be the first to test it out okay? Just go back to J and we'll call you when we get out," Wren gave her brother her most assuring smile before slamming the door and running off before he could say anything, pulling out a thin black tube Klarion had called a 'rebreather', a toy courtesy of Lex Luthor, even if he didn't know it had been given to her as a gift.

She didn't actually need it, but it helped with appearances. Not to mention the fact that oxygen was still necessary for her body to move quickly and water in the lungs was just plain uncomfortable.

Walking over to where her sharply dressed lord had said to dive to find the entrance to the base Wren shed her hoodie, shivering and shoving it into a water proof bag she had gotten in Thai land. A tank top and pant, both hydrophobic (courtesy of magic) tucked tight into (also charmed) boots.

Taking a breath she bit down on the mouth piece of the small cylinder before leaping into the water, almost shrieking at the subzero temperature.

She hated the cold.

With a breath through the technology she dove down, kicking off of the pier and looking about until she saw the seaweed being pulled in and out by the opening, or at least she assumed, unless one of Iz's cousins had taken a nap at the bottom the sea.

Sighing quietly and wondering why Klarion had bothered to actually give her this many details (were these kids really so important for him to mess with?) she swam in, pausing at the moving entrance. She floated there, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the opening. It almost looked the valve of a human heart.

She waited, the water pushing and pulling at her until she had hit a corner and was floating upside down, back pack hanging limply from her shoulders.

_When are they going to figure it out? _She thought, looking around boredly. Lord it was freezing.

She turned in the water, righting herself and glaring at the entrance again. It was too small for her to squeeze through, a fact she was sure hadn't been in the intel. Then again, Klare had given more than she had even known he would ever be willing to give. Most of it had probably been Teekl or whoever it was the witch boy was working with now. He seemed to switch off play things every year or so, but this time he'd been playing with a whole box for half a decade.

A hand touched her shoulder and Wren swung around, lashing out as the owner of the hand and swimming backwards, almost getting sucked into the opening before it blew her forwards, almost knocking the young woman into the red and black clad boy who had startled her.

"Who are you?" one of his companions asked gruffly, glaring at the immortal through strait, crimson eyes framed in various shades of green.

Wren gave an annoyed look to the Atlantean, pointing to her rebreather and making talking motions with her hands before making a distinct 'X' in the water and offering the boys, one Robin(_what is he the fourth?)_, one Atlantean, and some kid in black and blue the most irritated look she could manage without use of her lips.

"Can't talk with a rebreather," he confirmed, Wren nodding. The blue clad male swam forward, attention turning to the robin along with that of both inhuman beings.

"what do we do hermano, put the mission on hold and figure this out or…?" before the Blue one could even finish Wren was shaking her head and going back to charades, pointing to herself and pointing to the inside of the opening frantically, gesturing grandly before pulling off her silver bracelet (bought specially for this) and shoving it in their faces, watching the green male swim closer and lean in to read it aloud.

"Sister. You're sisters in there? How'd you even find this place?" he looked at her in surprise, mirrored by both of the other boys. And she nodded once and shrugged to the last question, pulling the chained band back onto her wrist and crossing her arms stubbornly before jerking her chin to the lair and arching a brow in silent question.

"Can we really let her come along? I mean, wouldn't it be against parameters or something?" Blue asked, frowning clearly even through whatever mask he was wearing.

Robin was frowning as well, watching the blonde carefully before turning to the fish boy and pointing to the entrance, much to the surprise of the other two.

"You sure chum? Might be too dangerous for her," he commented, faulting when he found himself on the receiving end of a glare that spoke volumes. "right…" he mumbled, swimming past her wearily.

Wren turned to watch, curious as to what the Atlantean would do. She was not disappointed when she saw him puff up to almost four times his former size and pry the valve open, allowing her and the other two heroes to swim through before he did, shrinking back down to size.

_Huh. Haven't seen Atlantean magic since…ever._

Wren looked forwards again, swimming in more dolphin esque manner than the boys did and reaching the surface seconds before the landwellers did. She reached up, pulling out the rebreather and taking a lung full of fresh oxygen gratefully while the boys looked around them.

"Well shit," she commented, looking around at the big, glowing, little green men run structure.

"Sure you want to stick around?" the Atlantean asked, already swimming after the Robin toward the edge.

"Yeah, it'll be a party," she joked, smiling and taking the offered hand of the boy in blue, "I'm Wren by the way, Wren Brookes."

"I'm Blue Beetle, that's Robin and Lagoon Boy," he told her, pulling her out of the water and turning with his team to look at the aliens while Wren, still shivering, pulled out her hoodie and tugged it on, rubbing her arms.

_Generic, but acceptable. _

"Nice meet you. Any idea where the humans are being held?" she asked, crouching between Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy.

"Not yet. Try and keep quiet alright? We're covert ops, not the leagues power houses," Robin told her, frowning at the amount of aliens swarming the place and leading the team to crouch behind a slap of cement.

"I think I can do that."

"Gamma to cave," he said, pressing what she assumed to a communications device in his ear, "we hit the mother load, huge base. Alien tech, multiple zeta, uh, platforms, and more Kroloteans than I can count."

Wren frown, straining to hear the response from Blue, LB, and Robins communication whatevers. Confirmations she assumed, and she caught orders not to engage, but that was all.

"that may be a problema hesse," Blue stated, peaking over the wall and drawing the other teenagers attention to the very large picture of the four of them on a big screen the size of a house.

"Shit," Wren mumbled, pulling the collar of her hoodie further up and turning around to see an insect looking thing with a camera stuck in its eye. One of the aliens, the Kroloteans, started snarling out orders and in seconds the boys and Wren were looking back at the platform, watching more life forms than she even knew what to do with scramble down and start rushing towards them.

"Soft gig huh," Blue muttered, glaring at the Atlantean boy bitterly.

"Form up!" robin ordered, pulling a stick out of who knows where and leaping atop the piece of cement that had hidden them, "blue you have our six! Wren, you can fight?" he cast a glance at the blonde who nodded immediately, hopping up beside him and falling into position beside Lagoon boy and in front of Blue beetle. "Good."

"Stay liquid minnows," Lagoon boy advised, earning a snort from the girl before they were thrust into combat.

Robin ran forward, leaping into the air and beating down a good dozen aliens before LG landed hard on the ground, puffed up and throwing the little shits left and right, roaring in an almost feral manner. He ripped up a chunk of the floor, swinging it around and knocking away the small aliens while a seemingly endless amount of them started dropping out of the beams of the ceiling, gurgling and growling strangely as they closed in on the heroes and their accomplice.

Wren kept further behind them, kicking away any that got within range, none of them actually being able to touch her without having their skin burnt. They were quick to learn, keeping their distance and surrounding her while still harassing the young girl, dodging out of the way whenever she tried to lunge closer.

Blue came in and shot off a few blasts, sonic she was fairly sure, and the Kroloteans started shouting, pointing at the young man and rushing to get out the way at the orders of their ring leader, dozens taking their place on the teleportation plateforms and vanishing in a flash of golden light.

"geeze Blue how loud do you have that music?" she asked, smiling at him greatfully dodging an alien that had jumped at her, spinging around to kick it in the back and send it crashing into two others that had been running away.

"they really don't like you!" LB exclaimed, grabbing a Krolotean and throwing it off of him, "I'm a little jealous!"

"he said what?!" blue shouted, looking skyward and seeming confused.

"I said I'm jealous!" laggon boy repeated, punching an alien Wren had tossed in his general direction, "don't rub it in!"

"not you!" blue shouted, "that guy over there!" he pointed at one of the aliens, the leader in the red sash.

"you can understand them?" Wren exclaimed, diving out of the way of one of the less intelligent aliens and rolling to her a feet a yard away from LB.

"how?" Robin snapped, still beating back the seemingly endless swarm of green pests.

"i-I don't know exactly! But I can. He's telling all the Kroloteans to Zeta off world, he's setting the base for self destruct in, five minutes!"

"then we're getting out," Robin stated, backing towards the water line with the other three falling into place beside him, "anything else I need to know?"

"what about my sister," Wren pointed out, looking panicked. Robin stared at her, as if he had forgotten why she had shown up in the first place.

"He said something about sacrificing the play things bellow?" Blue mumbled, looking at the alien leader oddly.

"play things…?" robin asked, confused for only a second before his eyes grew wide behind the domino mask and realization hit him.

"IZ!" Wren exaimed, looking around frantically, "where's bellow?!"

"three minutes thirty hesse, then boom! Blue pointed out, motioning with his hands as worry spread to Robin.

"and nightwing said no unnessisary risks to the squad…but this _is _nessisary," He stated, starting to look around urgently, "bellow! We have to get bellow!"

_My god they're insane_ Wren thought, staring at Robin, stunned further when LB pointed to tubes that led down in compliance and vocal agreement with the dark haired boy.

"then lets go!" Wren shouted, taking off at a dead sprint across the room, scorching (And possibly killing) several aliens along the way.

"Beetle on point, go!" Robin ordered, and Blue over took her in a second, both opther heroes falling into step behind her as she ran, leaping down the tubes and tumbling into the space bellow once Blue had plowed through the aliens.

On Robins order the beetle grabbed one of the escaping aliens, detaining him when a shout was heard.

Robin took the lead, running towards a large steal cage with Wren directly on his heels.

"it's Robin!" one man exclaimed, relief evident in his voice and excited calls started sounding, people asking to be released until they caught sight of Blue and LB and everyone bgan freaking ut, shouting about more aliens.

Blues objections went ignored and the screams only increased when Lagoon Boy puffed up, growling and ripping the cage in half, leaving the humans in stunned silence.

"Wren!" the first to respond was her sister, the older girl rushing out and her charge.

"Iz! You're okay!" Wren exclaimed, hugging the older girl in a fierce display of sisterly affection.

"of course I am," she replied, stepping back while the other captees exited the cage, apalogizing to Lagoon Boy for their earlier reaction. He waved it off though, saying he was used to it.

"You actually dragged your butt all the way to New Orleans to find me?" Isabelle asked, playing her role perfectly.

"duh. Now uh, we kinda need to go?" she raised her voice, looking at the heroes pointedly. Robin nodded and turned to Blue along side Wren.

"Ask him the fastest way out."

"dude, I don't speak- wait you can? Then what are you waiting for!" once again Blue seemed surprise, and his teammates even more so.

"Blues an..odd little fish, isn't he?" Lagoon boy asked, watching his teammate start gurgling and growling at the alien before turning to them and shouting in the language, switching quickly back to English and pointing them in the right direction.

They all took off, running as fast as they could to get out before the base exploded.

By some miracle they made it out just as the base exploded, surfacing in time to watch the flames leap into the sky.

"where's l'gann?" Robin asked, looking around quickly just as the Atlantean exploded from the water.

" yee-aah!" he shouted, punching his arms in the air, "Gamma squad rules!"

"we're alive?" Wren asked, feeling her face carefully and checking to make sure she was all in one piece.

"si hermana, we made it out!" Blue cheered, smiling widely.

Wren grinned, looking at Isabelle. Or at least trying to.

"hey, where's Iz?" she asked, spinning around in the water nervously. The other's looked as well, heroes searching the water. Lagoon Boy even dove down momentarily to check before the leaguers started decending from the sky, Wren fallowing briefly after shoving the rebreather back in her mouth.

She surfaced with Lagoon Boy, ripping the cylander out of her mouth and looking around frantically, the league floating above her head, though she [paid them little mind.

"IZ!" she shouted, "ISABELLE!"

There was a moment of silence, and she could already feel the pity and the guilt of the laugue and the squad she had met up with. But the moment ended when a second explosion sounded from the still burning debrise and a huge, reptilian figure emerged, golden eyes glowing brighter than the flames thatr surrounded the proud blue lizard, rocks crunching under her feet as the formerly human appearing woman exited the decimated junk yark.

The league imidiately fell into combat positions in case they were needed but Wren was already moving, swimming rapidly towards the dragon with a relieved shout of "IZ!"

Leathery wings stretchec and the form shook, powerful muscled rippling benieth a scale covered hide.

Wren turned to Blue, grinning widely as she past him.

"Told you it would be a party."


	5. Fire Light Tn The Night

**Evening all. Have a new chapter. **

**New Orleans **

**January 4, 22:35**

The league was closing in on the two girls, Isabelle already changing back into her human form with several groans and cracks of bones and the strain of wiry muscle.

Wren was sitting at the edge of the docks, smiling at the three heroes that had helped her.

"I owe you!" she exclaimed before leaping up and spinning around, running towards her sister and pausing a few feet from the roaring flames. The justice league was stepping down from the sky, suspicious looks aimed at the two girls before the fire. Isabelle yawned, her jaw popping loudly as it set into place

It was the batman who approached, and Wren was twisting the semi-scorched bracelet on her wrist in an act of nervousness.

Robin, Lagoon Boy, and Blue beetle had exited the water and were standing a few feet away, both girls walking to join them.

The Dark Knight glared down at them, Nightwing standing behind him and beside Batgirl, his cowl darkened in a narrow stare at the two strangers beside his protégé.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Fawcett City**

**January 5, 11:37**

Tuesday dawned bright and blinding, the ground coated in silver mounds of snow piled up alongside the roads and pressing in on the sides of the two story town house. Isabelle looked up when Wren yawned loudly and padded into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes and collapsing into one of the bar stools at the island.

"All these years and you're still horrible at getting up," Iz commented, holding out a mug of liquid chocolate to the blonde.

"Fuck you," she grunted, sipping the wonderful heat.

Iz smiled, downing the last of her favorite coffee and moving to rinse out the cup, pushing up the sleeves of her cardigan to keep the water away. The older woman huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face before tucking it back behind her ear before turning around to the sleepy immortal behind her.

"So what now? Klarion didn't give us any plans past introductions," she commented, watching the girl she considered family lay her head on the cool marble. She had known Wren for almost two hundred years, both immortals.

"Now we wreak havoc," Wren told the counter.

Iz shook her head, pushing off of the counter and almost falling over the tiny dog, hardly the size of her shoe. It gave a yelp and started scrambling away, running to hide under Wren's stool.

She was still stewing over last night's events, and the amount of bullshit they had spewed, and how well Wren had sold the panicky little sister act. They had already cleared a story with a psychic who owed them a favor, if anyone asked he had told wren where to find Iz. Iz had no doubt that the batman would find flaws in the story, in their personal history as well. If it were anyone but their beloved witch boy asking they would have flat out refused, both immortals weary of humans and their battles.

"Guess we become heroes? No, no, that would look to suspicious. We could put ourselves in the line of fire, show them that we're useful, maybe get them to make the first approach…" the Italian dragon shook her head, frowning. Really they could leave it as it was, neither was under any obligation to continue with the task at hand. By all means they could just become serial killers and it would be easier to pull off than become heroes.

Isabelle had little value of life, centuries of watching wars and several of her earliest years spent in a plague had distorted her views of the world, her diet not helping a thing.

Wren was better, though she had long given up on sticking her neck out for humans, as it tended to end badly, and she saw no problem with ending the lives of those that attacked her, Wren wasn't sadistic enough to go about slaughtering.

But that would be counterproductive. To become heroes might only annoy them if they did so uninvited. It was quite a predicament. They really hadn't planned this out at all.

She blamed the lord of chaos.

"I'm sending in the next chapter to my publisher tonight."

"Yeah?" the bird mumbled.

"Yeah. Think up something for us to do. Or don't. Maybe we should skip town soon…"

"No!"

"What?"

"We can't leave," wren repeated, head snapping up from the island to stare at her in absolute horror, "not yet."

Iz sighed.

"You really like your friends this time don't you?"

She liked them too. Billy was active, if not a bit hyper at times, Mary was nice, perhaps too nice for her own good, the same could be said about Freddy, who seemed the happiest of them all strange enough. Kit was the oldest and definitely calmer than the others, thankfully, and whenever the four gathered together in their house he was always keeping order or chatting with Isabelle.

But it had been proven time and again that staying in one place to long was extremely risky.

"Hunters!" Iz exclaimed, snapping her finger in revelation as a plan formed..

"Hunters?" the younger repeated, scowling at the brunette.

* * *

Hunters, the bane of her existence.

In two days she was going back to school, and on top of that she was planning on humans she didn't know driving into town and trying to murder her family. It was her idea, admittedly, but that didn't mean she liked it. Iz wasn't any happier.

She could already see it, some man in cheap suit talking to people on the streets about disappearances, finding them. Creeping into their home in the middle of the night with a knife made of blood. Finding Iz's bed. Standing over it, knife raised high above his head, tip of the lithe blade glinting the dim lights of the street before he-

"Wren?" a voice called, pulling the girl out of her mind and drawing her eyes up to the youthful face of her best friend, his face screwed up in concern.

"Yeah? What's up Billy?" she asked, twisting in her seat at the little café tucked away in the hustling streets of downtown Fawcett city.

"You're murdering your pasta," Billy stated, sending a pointed, fairly odd look to her plate. She fallowed his gaze and found that she had indeed managed to mutilate a good amount of her plate in her brewing. With a sigh she pushed the plate away, propping her hand on her chin and staring at the wooden table.

"Sorry Billy, I know I'm not very good company right now. I've got a lot on my mind," she offered him an apologetic smile, watching the worry increase in his eyes.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird for three days," his words made her wince, realizing she'd been worrying her best friend without meaning to.

"I'm sorry, just some stuff's happening with Iz and I saw my brother yesterday and it's just this big mess," Wren growled, slumping in her seat and glowering at the softly lit wood before her.

"I can help," Billy offered, but Wren shook her head, smiling at him almost sadly.

"No, I don't think anyone can help right now. But don't worry too much okay? I just need to think for a while…" she stood up then, leaving her hardly touched food on the table and reaching over to ruffle the raven hair of the slightly taller boy, "I'm gonna head home okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Fawcett City**

**January 10, 2:13**

The house was dark, not a single light was on. The curtains had been drawn and only the smallest light from the street lamps shone in through gaps in the fabric. The only noise to be heard was the steady hum of the heater and the crackle of the ornamental fireplace, though it was soon interrupted by a minute click of tumbling locks.

The back door opened on silent hinges and a tall figure slipped in, followed quickly by a smaller figure, distinctly female, and the door shut without a sound. The two intruders crept through the house, looking all about them before splitting up, the man ascending to the upper floors and the woman exploring the downstairs, a thin machete held tight in hand and eyes searching the dark for signs of movement.

The woman paused in the living room, turning to face the small form curled up on the couch, firelight illuminating a deceptively young face strewn with blonde strands.

The man took the stairs slowly, making not a sound as he walked up and down the hall, checking the first door and stopping there when he caught sight of the occupied bed. He gripped his own knife tightly, creeping towards the bed and pausing before he raised the knife high above his head, his actions mimicked by his partner down one floor, and the blades fell down.

* * *

Sirens screamed through the night, light flashed and people shouted as the flames leapt up, higher and higher into the night sky, chasing after the trendles of smoke into the stars. People crowded into the streets, staring up at the inferno while fire fighters srrived and did their best to control the fire.

This was the scene Captain Marvel arrived to, blue eyes darting through the crowd for the familiar face of the girls who lived in the burning building.

When he located them he wished he hadn't.

Isabelle was laying on a stretcher, eyes closed and face coated in soot, mouth shielded by a oxygen mask and white sheets coloring black under her still form.

Wren was awake, and struggling against four police officers to return to the burning house, screaming and tearing at them in a desperate attempt to get back in, despite the smoke and flame, clean tracks on her cheeks from the tears leaking from her eyes, wild with panic and fear.

"Krory! Damnit all release me you ass, my dog is in there! LET GO!" she screamed and fought, clawing and biting at the officers as she struggled to drag herself into the burning building to retrieve the little puppy the dark haired male had given her for her birthday.

The scarlet clad hero flew past, over the heads of the civilians just as his friend broke free and shot towards the house, sprinting inside faster than the officers could catch up to stop her, leaving the Captain to fallow her into the flames.

Wren shot through the house, ducking bits of debries and dancing through the flames ahead of the hero, who cought up and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"you need to get out, it's not safe!"

"I'm not leaving my dog in here, let go," She leveled him with a steady glare, one Billy hadn't seen since their last year in middle school.

"You'll get hurt!" he exclaimed, yanking her out o the way when part of the ceiling collapsed down, almost on top of her head. Wren sucked in sharply, gripping his cape tightly and staeing around them wildly.

"Krory!" she shouted, stepping away carefully amd ignoring what the man had shouted. The captain let her move a few feet away, knowing it wasn't going to get him anywhere to keep arguing. So when she took off into the burning furniture he fallowed close behind, listening for the crying of the puppy and fallowing Wren who fallowed it into the kitchen, yanking open the capinet and letting the blonde extract the little dog, cradling it close to her chest before pushing the tiny canine into the pocket of her hoodie, allowing the hero to take her hand and start leading her outside.

The managed to make it out unscathed, by some miracle, and wren collapsed into the back bumper of one of the two ambulance, Billy standing beside her and looking her over for any injuries.

Not even a scratch.

She was alright.

* * *

**That's the end of this one guys. If you wanna give some feedback go ahead, I appreciate it. **


	6. Hospital Days

**Here we go, next chapter my loves!**

* * *

**Fawcett City,**

**January 6, 13:26**

Buildings soared high overhead and the air was filled with the sounds of the city; traffic honking, people shouting, pedestrians shouting over phones. But the tall hospital stood out amongst the other buildings, blindingly white and lacking the perpetual scent of smoke and pollution. Instead it was overwhelmingly clean, bleach permeating the air over what should have been blood and death and sickness. It was somewhere between sickening and comforting.

Wren sat in the hallway outside of her sister's room in one of Billy's old superman shirts, flannel pants tucked up beneath her as she bowed her head, legs crossed and hands clasped firmly. She had been there all night, waiting for her sister to get out of the ER. The two hunters were dead, one lost as ashes within the house and the other so burnt up he died on the operating table the night before. For a while it had appeared the Isabelle would do the same, but she had pulled through and was barely stabilized. The younger being was still not allowed to see her sister and she ground her teeth every time one of the machines through the wall would make a sound that it shouldn't.

Iz was alive, of course, but it had been close. Before the fire had started the hunter had managed to plunge a knife into her chest, slicing through her lung and clipping her heart. It was a grim reminder that 'immortal' was a relative term. Doctors came and went, some slipping inside the dragon's room of the ICU and others walking past without so much as a glance at the room, but a pitying gaze directed at the blonde sitting outside of it.

It had been a mistake to test their luck like that, they had gotten cocky after over a century of being hidden and never found. Wren could still feel the blood turned steel pierce her own heart, blood flowing out of her chest steadily before it was ripped out and wren was torn was sleep, bolting up and swinging her arm out to grab the shocked hunter –a woman-'s arm. It was a total of four seconds and she was a pile of ash on the floor.

_Where did they even find those knifes?_

It had been centuries since dragons like Iz were hunted, as far as most hunters were concerned they didn't even exist. As far as both of them had known no blades like that existed. They expected silver, perhaps iron, as much pain as that would cause for Wren, neither of which were deadly for either of the girls. But that hadn't gone according to plan.

Billy had appeared earlier, in the very beginning of the morning he had managed to track her down and give her small plastic bags of clothes that she could wear before he had to leave, needing to get to school and also needing to explain what had happened to Kit, Freddy, and Mary. He had offered to stay, but Wren had pointed out that he was failing Earth System Science and needed to take the history review test he'd missed the first week back.

She was regretting that now.

The blonde haired girl took a in a slow breath and finally stood up, rolling her neck and relaxing when it cracked several times. She needed to move, to get out of the place that was so mussed over, so filthy and covered in death, vanished beneath white tiles and enough bleach to turn an ocean to chlorine. It was fake, the doctor's promises that people would be alright, the cleanliness that covered the blood, the lights that blazed down upon the too organized rooms. All of it fake.

Wren glanced around, watching the nurse at his station file away papers and the two doctors walk out of a room with a paler-than-normal woman. She knew the strait faced expressions they had put on. Someone was going to die. And Wren wasn't sticking around to watch the fall out.

With a quick glance inside the room and the confirmation that her sister was still lying in bed, unconscious, but somehow alive, she turned down the hallway and started walking, rolling her shoulders back yanking her fingers through her hair. She had managed to wash the majority of the ash out of it the night before, when they first took Iz into surgery and the doctors and told her to clean herself up, but it was still tangled and more than a small mess, the formerly pale strands now looked more black than blonde.

She turned quickly down the hall and jogged down the closest stair case, picking up speed until she was sprinting down, taking the stairs three at a time. A yelp made itself heard as she hit the last stair, ankle twisting and cracking sharply under her weight and the young woman fell forwards, raising her arms as a shield and waiting to hit the ground (and break more than just her ankle) but the impact never came. Instead she found herself wrapped up tight in energy and held above the ground, vision blurred with tears and crimson energy.

"Klarion," Wren mumbled, waiting until she had been lowered and dropped onto the ground to reach up and clear her eyes of liquid, blue orbs searching the stairwell until she caught sight of the familiar pointed figure, floating casually above the guard rail upon which his cat had perched herself.

"Looks like you too got caught," he sang out, taking obvious glee at the destruction that had been caused while Teekl, the one that actually had sense, hopped of the metal and trotted over to the avian girl, sniffing her already healing ankle before walking further to settle on the girls lap.

"Our own fault, really. We meant to bait the hunters, perhaps get the league a bit more interested and try and go from there. Never thought they would actually find a knife made of dragon's blood," she admitted, scratching the feline behind the ears and feeling herself relax when the purr rumbled through the familiar's chest, welcome and more than a little bit appreciated.

"Dumb move," he commented idly, brushing nonexistent dust off his shoulder, "they're dead?"

"Dumb question. I killed one of them; Iz just about killed the other. No one needed to finish him, I just passed a few old pennies to one of the operators and what do you know. No more hunter," a grim smile slid across her face, straining at the muscles.

The witch boy glared at her and Wren bowed her head quietly, smile vanishing in the slightly dimmer light provided by the stair well. While she had paid off one of the doctors and the hunter had died it had been stupid to act like she wasn't shaken up. The three beings had been companions for nearly two and a half centuries now, Wren could clearly see the crimson flashing in Klarions eyes and the boy would have had to have been blind not to see the tears she had shed during her run.

The relationship between them was different than the ones that humans shared; it was different from the one she shared with Billy. There was no need to keep secrets, but there was no need to share them either. Wren knew what Klarion had done as a Lord of Chaos and he had a decent idea of what both girls had done as well. It was casual, but when one watches the world progress and pass by without help or influence (aside from a few minor conflicts and war or two on Klarion's end of things) what was casual becomes closer than was explainable simultaneously.

An odd contradiction to be sure.

"You guys were stupid," how he hadn't exploded yet she wasn't sure, but Wren was very glad that her witchling had stayed as calm as he was. There was little doubt it was the cat's doing, but that wasn't much of a surprise. She kept him under better control than even his parents had.

"Let's leave. Just, get out of here for a while. Neither of us can do shit for Iz and just being here being useless is making me itch. Let's go somewhere, some when, start a fire, torment some douche from London, run around Salem and be a nuisance," she was standing now, cradling the cat to her chest and slipping up to the levitating, barely holding his temper, chaotic being. She held no fear of his outbursts. Though he never held back around her or her sister, he really didn't need to. Unless he was purposely trying to kill them it was impossible for him to do so. They would get hurt, skin broken, flesh burned, and bones shattered, but they wouldn't die from a random strike of energy.

For half a second Klarion stared at her before reaching out and grabbing her shirt, yanking hard and pulling the both of them into a swirling portal he had conjured in less time than it took most people to blink.

* * *

When Isabelle awoke the first thing she was aware of was the incessant and steady wine of machine, an odd beeping that made her think of her alarm clock. The reptile's first reaction was to reach out and hit whatever was making that stupid noise but the second her arm twitched with the intent to move pain shot through her chest, only getting worse when she gasped in shock and the beeping turned into a screeching, irregular tear in the air.

The door burst open and Isabelle's eyes flew open, body fallowing suite only to be stopped by a hand on her chest and a flash of blue amongst pitch white. Her mind swirled and spun, taking in fractured information and grasping at straws as she was pushed back down and words, a man's voice, started talking in a language that was not her own.

"_Dove sono? dove è mio padre? madre? chi sei? cosa stai facendo?_*" she looked around frantically, seeing another man, this one all in black and dressed like he was mourning during the carnival. A dark cowl obscured his face and the only visible part of his face was his jaw, eyes hidden behind white. Recognition flashed through the not-quite-immortal and she wasn't sure if she sould bolt of stay a still as she could.

"_calmarsi. sei in ospedale, questo è il dottor Johnson. ti ricordi quello che è successo ieri sera_?" he asked, watching her carefully. The girl forced herself to relax, going through a quick mental check that he remembered what had happened. She did, now that she wasn't startled and had a better idea of what was going on. Slowly she sat up, waiting for the doctor to try and push her down again but grateful when the dark stranger, the dark knight, motioned that he not.

"_sì, mi ricordo_, I remember. Wren was staying downstairs late to do homework and I went to bed. I woke up and there was a man with a knife above me. He tried to stab me I think, and then a fire started and Wren came in and she was yelling and two people, firefighters I think, they came and got us out…Wren is alright isn't she?" of course she was, she always was, but it never hurt to make sure.

"She's fine. You on the other hand shouldn't even be awake. That man did stab you, you had a punctured lung and slice in your heart, the fact that you survived is a miracle…" Dr. Johnson was looking at her closely now, eyes narrowed in familiar suspicion and unwelcome curiosity.

"I'm lucky I suppose," Isabelle dismissed, shifting around nervously. She had seen that look before, and nothing that came from it ever ended well.

"do you know who the attacker were or why they were after you?" the caped crusader came closer, casting more shadows than any human should be able to and Isabelle was suddenly very glad that he wasn't a hunter.

"I do, but it's nothing for you to concern yourself with. Wroena and I can handle ourselves just fine," the girl stated confidently, despite the fear that churned in her stomach when she pictured what had happened to her happening to Wren or Bennie or one of the birds sisters.

"someone just tried to kill you and you're not even worried?" the doctor was giving her an incredulous look and even without seeing his eyes Iz knew the Batman was glaring at her, calculating her every move and making note of each word she spoke.

"What do you care? You get paid to patch us up, this happens again and you'll just get more money. You aren't a part of our family, this isn't any of your business," she kept her tone clipped and watched the doctors face turn an interesting shade of red at her words, bringing a smirk to her face.

Before the doctor could retaliate a nurse walked in, calling his name and bringing him out of the room for what she explained was an emergency with one of his other patients. How fortunate for Isabelle, alone with the batman.

"That fire didn't just start," no question was asked but the girl nodded anyways, watching the door shut behind the angered doctor before turning her full attention to the man before her.

"No, it didn't. I woke up in time to avoid being stabbed directly in the heart and lit the man on fire. He ran round the room and everything see caught as well. I had a knife sticking through my chest so couldn't exactly run out, not being able to breath or regulate my heart properly. Somewhere in I think I feinted and when I woke up I was here. Bit of a surprise there I'll admit, I expected to be in some sun down apartment or with one of Wrens family members," the dragon spoke calmly as she inspected herself, checking for and not finding any actual burn but for a bit of singed hair. Aside from that the only damage was in her chest, which would soon also be gone.

"'Wrens' siblings?" she watched the cowl twitch and his mouth form a line and realized her mistake to late. But all the same she shrugged.

"We're sisters, I've got no siblings aside from her and she's got two older sisters and brother aside from me. How long am i to be here do you know? It should be favorable if I was out before the doctors figured out something strange is happening with me and Wren, and I would rather not end up in laboratory," dark locks fell over her shoulders and Iz lowered her head, letting out a breath. She was never this tired, but her body was healing and it was natural, for humans, dragons, and just about everything else that happened to exist.

"Robin said she had a bracelet that said 'sister', that wasn't you," he wasn't asking questions, but she found herself nodding, and explaining without needing to be asked. There really was no harm in it, and it wasn't going to do too much harm.

"She bought it that morning actually, might as well play the part she was asked to. We were actually there as a favor to a friend, Klarion," she ignored the newly renewed glower of the bat, "and he asked us to see what was going on from the inside, cause a bit of trouble for the Kroloteans, they were getting in his way you see, and Wren and I agreed, having nothing better to do we agreed. But we knew there was a decent chance of running into heroes so we needed to have some sort of excuse. We are sisters, Wren and I, not in the sense you might be accustomed to but it is true. Nearly everything else we told you the other night was something we made up in the case there were heroes about and we didn't need to get in trouble. But we've lost our house and we'll be leaving now, so it won't do any damage to tell you the truth."

"You're leaving?" Isabelle's gaze snapped to the side, catching sigh of the crimson shirt and the dark hair of her sister's friends, watching her blue eyes widen with surprise, a quick glance to the side showed the apparent lack of one dark knight, apparently vanished out the window.

"Billy. Yeah, we're leaving soon enough. In all reality we shouldn't have stayed as long as we did, it's…well it's not good to stay so rooted to one place _Figlio_," she smiled at him apologetically.

"But, why? Can't you guys just get a new house, or an apartment? Isn't that easier than leaving?" Iz smiled sadly at the panic she saw grip Billy, the sadness that he might not see Wren again. She knew the avian wasn't happy with it either.

"It's not safe for us here anymore Billy. We could stay, we could buy a new house or rent some place, but now that there's someone who came for us… listen _Figlio_, Wren and I haven't told you much of anything about ourselves, but there's people out there who aren't exactly happy with us, we can't stay in one place forever, we have to leave. Once I'm out of here, she and I will be gone," Isabelle watched him, watched his shoulder slump, his brows furrow, his confusion grow. The younger boy was silent for a very long time, clearly thinking it over. Iz knew he wanted to try and help them, when they had first moved in Billy had been riding by and offered to help them carry everything into the house, sticking around afterwards and volunteering to show them around the city as well. He was a nice kid, helpful to a fault and far to kind for his own good.

"We could talk to the police, the justice league, they'd help!" he looked at her almost pleadingly, searching for a way to keep his friends together, and Isabelle couldn't blame him at all.

"I'm afraid that their search for us is well founded, and whatever they wish to do to us should we be found will be on our own heads. You should ask Wren before we leave, she's been wanting to be honest with you for a long time now," she admitted, reaching up and pushing a hand through her hair.

Billy was silent for a long time then before excusing himself, handing the older girls a card and wishing her well soon before vanishing in search of Wren, perhaps hoping to say goodbye, perhaps in hopes that she would convince Iz to let them stay.

Once more she sighed and settled back into the mattress, exertion of speech and mending tissues wiping out her already low reserves of energy. Brown eyes sliding shut and sleep curling comfortably inside her head.

* * *

**Translations: Dove sono? dove è mio padre? madre? chi sei? cosa stai facendo?- where am i? where is my father? Mother? Who are you? What are you doing?**

**calmarsi. sei in ospedale, questo è il dottor Johnson. ti ricordi quello che è successo ieri sera-** **calm down. you are in a hospital, this is Dr. Johnson. do you remember what happened last night?**

**Si mi recordo- yes, I remember**

**Figlio- child, son, boy**

**Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think I can improve on, things you wanna see. I'm also looking for someone to bring in as another monster hunter, one with an actual name a story and everything. If you've got a character you'd like me to use shoot me a message or review with them. **

**Thanks for reading thus far! **


	7. Limbo

**I really don't know what's going on in this one, I didn't plan much before I started writing, so if you've noticed how disorganized it is that's why. Any who, despite that I think that this might very well be my favorite story I have at the time. **

**Also, in reguards to my attempts at writing what Jamie says in the fourth chapter (specifically what I wrote down as 'hesse'), I do not speak spanish at all, nor could I find the spelling or translation for that specific word. If anyone knows what it is, let me know so I can fix it? **

**Limbo**

**January 6, 19:59**

Fires burned brightly in the waning light of the evening, throwing shadows off the buildings and illuminating the pale branches of the silver threes, orange leaves rustling and burning where the flames had spread further. Two solitary figures stood out amongst the chaos, one sharp and pointed in his silhouette and the other softly curved in her adolescent way, a fiercely lightly feline draped across the formers shoulders.

Wren watched the few remaining beings vanish into the forests, not an ounce of regret touching her. She had a personal grudge against the mostly magical folk that fled after the mayhem that she and her witchling had caused, releasing the both of them of a good deal of pent up aggression and anger. It was therapeutic.

"that was fun," she commented idly, glancing over at the now much more relaxed and much more blue lord of chaos. His temper was legendary, and she had been forced to steal clothes from one of the housed when her pants had caught in his fire, leaving her in an odd mix of colonial and twenty first century clothing. Though she had outright refused the clash of a skirt and settled for the men's trousers, skirts being easier to catch a flame and rip on bits of debris.

"we should do this more often," her companion replied, grinning manically. They stayed that way for awhile more, fire burning down around them and people vanished into the forrests, just breathing in the ash and smoke. It wasn't often they were allowed to do that, or rather, it wasn't often they bothered. Klarion caused mayhem wherever he went, and Wren had to stay in hiding for the most part, so when they did get together to raise hell, they went all out. the destruction of one of this village in the magical world was one of the most minor things they had done together. And after they were finished they watched it wind down before going their separate ways, just as they were about to do.

"For sure. I can see why you don't bother to hold your temper much, it's not healthy I don't believe. Holding everything back ,you'd be libel to explode," the blonde, now nearly brown, haired girl said, looping an arm with her companions and tugging him lightly, striating her shoulders when the boys familiar crawled onto her, curling up around her neck and butting her head up under the avians chin.

"I'd rather make everything else explode," he grinned, waving his had flippantly before them and opening a familiar tear in the space, crimson energy swirling around just big enough for the young woman to step through. Wren sighed when she recognized the too small opening, plucking Teakle off her shoulders and scratched her behind the ear before handing her over to her owner and disentangling her arm from his, stepping forwards.

"I'll see you later Klarion," she flashed him a smile and stepped forwards, slipping through the tear with a useless and rather redundant order to stay out of too much trouble, to which her witchling laughed and sent her on her way back home.

**Fawcett City**

**January 6, 20:09 **

Billy Batson walked down the streets of his city, head bowed and shoulders hunched. His thoughts remained on the news he had been given earlier, that one of his best friends was leaving town, that she was in danger, and that he couldn't do anything about it. He could always help people, _always_, whether it was his friends as Billy or other people as Captain Marvel, but he didn't think he could help them now.

After the incident on the first he had been informed that Isabelle was, apparently, a dragon, and it was likely that Wren wasn't human either. That had been fine, he didn't care that they hadn't told him. He, Mary, Kit, and Freddy had never told either of the girls what they really did when they disappeared, so it wouldn't be fair for him to expect them to tell him everything when he was keeping secrets too.

But now he needed to know. He needed to know why they were in danger and how he could help, because he would help, he would do whatever he could for his friends. So what was he doing out there, in the cold, snowy evening, doing nothing at all? Where he anyone else he would have growled in frustration, but he wasn't. That was Wren.

The fifteen year old hero sighed and turned into the same café he and his friend had been in the day before, sitting down in the same booth he had been in thirty three hours previously, cushion sinking down under his weight. The staff here was familiar with him, and with Wren, so it was no surprise when a two cups of hot chocolate were placed before him. Billy reached out, pulling his mug close to him and staring down at the brown liquid, not up to telling them that Wren wasn't meeting him.

He wasn't there for ten minutes before there was a thump and the protest of leather from across him, drawing his attention to the new arrival.

"evening," Wren greeted, grinning at him and taking a drink. Billy stared at her for a few minutes, watching her casual expression melt away as seconds past and observing as it was replaced with a grim look, guilt lining her features.

"Hey. How are you doing?" he asked, spinning the spoon around his own heated drink.

"I'm good I suppose. Iz, she told me that you heard about us leaving and, well, we need to talk huh?"

"we don't _need _to. But I wish you'd've told me you guys were gonna leave, and that you were in trouble. I could have helped," he mumbled, crossing his arms over the table and slumping forwards to rest his chin on his arms, staring up at his friend. Billy watched her sigh, watched her give in the same way he'd managed to get her too since the first time he discovered her weakness for 'sad eyes' and puppy dog looks.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to bide more time to be honest, I like Fawcett and I hate having to start over in new places. But Billy, I owe you a lot, so I do need to talk to you, to explain to you, why I have to leave. So listen carefully, and try not to hate me when we're through with this. Promise?"

He nodded

"Of course."

**So we know that Iz is a dragon, but that's not what wren is in case you didn't figure. So, any ideas on exactly what she is?**


End file.
